wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Drakefire Amulet
The Drakefire Amulet is the key to Onyxia's Lair. Though it does not necessarily need to be worn in order to enter, it must be in your inventory. Obtaining the Drakefire Amulet to Enter Onyxia's Lair (Horde) Warlord's Command (LBRS) This is where it all begins. The lowest level you can probably find a group for this is 58. You talk to Warlord Goretooth at the top of the tower in Kargath in Badlands, except you need to actually *talk* to him - he's got a conversation line (which is only available if you are level 55 or higher) you can follow through (around 6 pages or so) before he'll give you Warlord Goretooth's Command, which starts the quest Warlord's Command. The quest requires that you run Lower Blackrock Spire, and kill all the leaders (Highlord Omokk, War Master Voone, and Overlord Wyrmthalak). NOTE: You also need to pick up Important Blackrock Documents that spawn near a random leader in LBRS. This is by far the hardest part of the Onyxia key questline. As many of you have doubtlessly noticed, it is possible to bypass the ogres and the trolls and go straight to the orc/dragonkin area, and that there is a hole near Wyrmthalak that you can jump through to reach the ogres. When you enter the BRS instance, walk up the ramp, kill the orcs sitting on either side and then the patrol. Walk up the ramp again and make a right out the doorway. Kill a second patrol and you're set for the fun part. Last time I did this you could MIND SOOTHE the two mobs closest to the doorway on the left here and just hug the wall to skip fighting. Once out of the S-shaped hallway, you find yourself on a big platform with some orcs. Instead of fighting them, just hug the wall to your right and jump off the edge. You'll see two ledges sticking out of the wall further down, so make sure you aim for these. When you're all the way at the bottom here you'll be almost at the spiders. Careful pulling ahead is the key and make sure you avoid runners. After the spiders, make sure you look for the documents by the pile of skulls on the Ogre platform. Once Wyrmthalak is dead, check for documents and head back to the previous room that was full of orcs. Jump down the first crack and presto, Omokk is only one pull away! Check for docs again! Fight your way out of Omokk's area, across the bridge and jump down the first crack you get to (where Bijou is hiding). Fight your way down to the main floor of the troll area and make sure you take a right at the bottom fork of the ramp down there. Hugging the wall should get you to Voone in a total of 6-7 pulls from Bijou. This way should save you a lot of time since you skip a LOT of killing this way. Secret Blackrock Documents The Secret Blackrock Documents look like papers on the ground and are spawned near a random boss (usually within about 10 feet of where they stand). Once you find them, everyone on the quest can loot them (as of 1.7) - the documents do not despawn. Completing the Quest Once you've finished up in Blackrock Spire, return to The Badlands and talk to Warlord Goretooth to complete the quest. He gives you the quest Eitrigg's Wisdom. Eitrigg's Wisdom (Orgrimmar) Warlord Goretooth gives you this quest when you complete the quest Warlord's Command. He tells you to go speak to Eitrigg and then see Thrall. Eitrigg is in Thrall's throne room in Orgrimmar. The tricky part is that Eitrigg doesn't have a ? or ! over his head - you just have to walk up and talk to him and click through the conversation. Once you've completed the conversation, Thrall's question mark will light up and you can complete the quest. For the Horde! (UBRS) Thrall is shocked to learn that Rend Blackhand claims to be the true warchief and sends you off to kill him. Not only is this quest a step in the Onyxia key line, but it also offers Blackhand's Breadth, the Mark of Tyranny, and the Eye of the Beast as rewards. What the Wind Carries (Orgrimmar) Listen to Thrall to get the next quest. The Champion of the Horde - Finding Rexxar (Desolace) So now that you have Warchief's blessing that you provided for yourself, you get to use it all up trying to find Rexxar in Desolace. He wanders the road from Feralas to Stonetalon Peak, except he cuts north from the area with the demons and goes through the Kodo Graveyard, before taking the road north out of there (or south into there). He also wanders slightly into Stonetalon Peak and Feralas (as far as The Twin Colossals in Feralas) so if you're having no luck finding him search a little into both zones. Eventually you'll find him, then just pick up his quest. The Testament of Rexxar - Go Talk to Myranda the Hag (Western Plaguelands) Another easy part that sends you across the world. Go to Sorrow Hill in Western Plaguelands (slightly northeast of Chillwind Point, the Alliance equivalent of the Bulwark) and talk to Myranda the Hag (a Gnome). She'll send you to obtain 20 Black Dragonspawn Eyes to disguise youself as a member of the Black Dragonflight. Oculus Illusions - Black Dragon Eyeballs (UBRS) Another simple section that takes a group and some time. Go run Upper Blackrock Spire. You'll notice that all the black dragon enemies (other then the generated spawns in the Rookery) drop two eyeballs each. Because the drop rate is 100% for a pair of eyeballs this is reasonable to do with several people needing the quest. When I ran it I was the only one in my group that needed them, and I was done before we even got to the rookery, which isn't that far in. Return the eyes to Myranda. Visiting Emberstrife (Dustwallow Marsh) Myranda the Hag will make you the Amulet of Draconic Subversion and send you off to Dustwallow Marsh to talk to Emberstrife. Get to Emberstife's cave on the southern wall of Dustwallow. Once you're in the cave equip and use the necklace to transform you to look like a dragonspawn from UBRS (fun!). Go talk to Emberstrife like this, and he won't attack you. Pick up the three quests from him about killing important dragons from the other dragonflight. Killing three Elite Dragons (Tanaris, Winterspring, Swamp of Sorrows) There is an elite named dragon in Tanaris (outside the Caverns of Time), Winterspring (in the back of a cave filled with elite dragonspawn), and Swamp of Sorrows (wanders around the lake that the Sunken Temple has sunken into). The quests are raid quests. You can have as many as your raid will allow. Previous releases only allowed 5-man, although these dragons are easy enough to do in a sub-5-man group. Killing Chronalis The Test of Skulls, Chronalis (Tanaris) Chronalis hangs out outside the Caverns of Time, southeast from Gadgetzan. Killing Scryer The Test of Skulls, Scryer (Winterspring) Scryer is in the back of a cave filled with blue dragonkin in Mazthoril, south-southwest of Everlook. There is a rune on the ground that will teleport you to the top of the mountain, so take care not to wander on to it during the fight. Killing Somnus The Test of Skulls, Somnus (Swamp of Sorrows) Somnus wanders around the lake in eastern Swamp of Sorrows (the same lake that the Sunken Temple has sunken into). Somnus is easily the hardest of the three dragons as he hits hard and has the ability to sleep people (if this happens to your only healer then it's bad news). Visiting Emberstrife Again (Dustwallow Marsh) Visit Emberstrife once again. Turn in the three skulls and get the next quest, The Test of Skulls, Axtroz. The Test of Skulls, Axtroz - Yet Another Elite Dragon (Wetlands) Go to Grim Batol in eastern Wetlands and kill Axtroz. This is also a raid quest. Visiting Emberstrife Again...receive the quest Ascension... (Dustwallow Marsh) This all seems so familiar. Go and turn in the skull to Emberstrife and then it's off to Rexxar ... again. Finding Rexxar Again (Desolace) Rexxar will give you the quest Blood of the Black Dragon Champion to travel to Blackrock Spire and slay General Drakkisath. Blood of the Black Dragon Champion - Drak's Blood (UBRS) Pretty straightforward. Do a full UBRS run (make sure to get the BWL Attunement quest before you go in!). When you kill Drakkisath (last UBRS boss) he'll drop Blood of the Black Dragon Champion for the quest. As of patch 1.11, Drakkisath will drop blood for everyone running the quest (previously he would drop only two to four blood). Finding Rexxar Once Again. (Desolace) Now that you've spent all this time on the quest line, you have to go through the joys of finding Rexxar again. Turn in the blood, get your Drakefire Amulet, rejoice. This part alone is worth 10,900 experience points, so if you were able to do this before reaching 60 you should be most of the way there by now. Questline Summary * 61D Warlord's Command (Quest Item) ** 61 Eitrigg's Wisdom *** 63R For The Horde! **** 63 What the Wind Carries ***** 63 The Champion of the Horde ****** 63 The Testament of Rexxar ******* 63R Oculus Illusions ******** 63+ Emberstrife ********* 63R The Test of Skulls, Scryer ********* 63R The Test of Skulls, Somnus ********* 63R The Test of Skulls, Chronalis ********** 63R The Test of Skulls, Axtroz *********** 63 Ascension... ************ 63R Blood of the Black Dragon Champion Obtaining the Drakefire Amulet to Enter Onyxia's Lair (Alliance) 1. To start the quest line, you must speak with Helendis Riverhorn in Burning Steppes. He will give you the quest Dragonkin Menace. 2. Upon completion, you will receive another quest True Masters. Travel to the Redridge Mountains and talk to Magistrate Solomon. The next quest has you run to Stormwind and speak with Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. Once all of that is completed you will return to Redridge and talk to Magistrate Solomon again, at which point he will send you back to Burning Steppes to speak with Marshal Maxwell. This ends the quest series for True Masters. 3. Marshal Maxwell will give you the quest Marshal Windsor, which will have you search for Ragged John. He is located north of Ruins of Thaurissan in Burning Steppes. Talk to him and listen to his story. 4. After that, you need to return to Marshal Maxwell to complete the quest and get Abandoned Hope, which sends you to Blackrock Depths in search of Marshal Windsor. 5. Find Marshal Windsor in Blackrock Depths (here, and he will tell you to return to Marshal Maxwell. This would seem to end this story arc, but all hope is not lost. 6. To find out why, travel back to Blackrock Depths and hunt mobs. One of them will drop A Crumpled Up Note. Activating this quest will have you talk to Marshal Windsor once again, who will then give you the quest A Shred of Hope. 7. That quest requires you to kill and retrieve one document each from General Angerforge and the Golem Lord Argelmach. Once you have retrieved the two documents and return to Marshall Windsor you will be able to start the escort quest Jail Break! 8. Escorting Windsor first involves him getting some gear. Best do this in a group. Once you escort Marshal Windsor out of Blackrock Depths, he will tell you to meet him in Stormwind at the front gates with the quest Stormwind Rendezvous. 9. Head to the Stormwind gates and talk to Squire Rowe. He will immediately walk out of the castle and summon Windsor who should show up a minute later. Talk to him to start the quest The Great Masquerade. 10. This quest mostly requires you merely watch the story unfold. Once he walks to the Keep, he'll wait outside until you tell him to continue. Thereafter, he'll walk up to, and expose Lady Katrana Prestor for what she really is. Upon doing so, he's attacked by a number of her Elite Guards. As of 1.11 (and possibly earlier), Highlord Bolvar Fordragon *can* defeat them all by himself. He barely loses any health in the process, in fact. Just stand back and don't aggro, and you'll be fine. 11. Upon completion, he'll hand over to you Fragment of the Dragon's Eye and tells you to find someone in the world who can restore power to it. However, to save you a lot of wandering, go to Winterspring and speak with Haleh, located in the mountains south of Everlook (read here for comments on getting to her). She will review your turn-in and give you a quest to collect Blood of the Black Dragon Champion in Upper Blackrock Spire. 12. Upon getting the Blood and turning it in to her, you will receive the Drakefire Amulet and have access to Onyxia's Lair. Quest Line * Dragonkin Menace ** True Masters - Redridge *** True Masters - Stormwind **** True Masters - Prestor ***** True Masters - Redridge ****** True Masters - Burning Steppes ******* True Masters - Ragged John ******** Marshal Windsor ********* Abandoned Hope ********** A Crumpled Up Note *********** A Shred of Hope ************ Jail Break! ************* Stormwind Rendezvous ************** The Great Masquerade *************** The Dragon's Eye **************** Drakefire Amulet Category:Necklaces Category:Rare Items Category:Instance:Onyxia's Lair